The Family That Came to Be
by Touch-of-ice-cold-blood
Summary: Nick and Ellis survive the zombie apocolipce! YAY! Now can they survive living together? Sucky summary. EllisXNick vica verca and Oc.
1. I Don't Wanna Leave You

Warning: Done in complete boredom at 1:13 p.m. Oh, and Nick X Ellis. But that's what you came here for. :D

The Family That Came to Be

Chapter 1: I Don't Want to Be Without You

"Goddamn it Ellis! Watch where you freakin' shoot!" Nick was really pissed off this week at the mechanic. First, he was acting all weird and distant, then he was being attacked by Tanks, Hunters, Witches, Chargers, and Jockeys even more than he usually did. Now the asshat is shooting him again and again! Nick had it. The next safe house they were at he was going to confront the hick.

"Ellis, what the hell is going on?" Nick asked dangerously "You're acting strange."

"Wha are ya talkin' 'bout? I'm fine." But the younger's eyes were slightly saddened. Rochelle and Coach had just walked in the safe house before Nick could respond.

"Man, that damn rescue team better get the hell over here!" Coach said as he shot a zombie breaking into the safe house.

"Yeah, I'm tired of this damn zombie apocalypse. Why couldn't I have been in New York on the report?" Rochelle said as she glanced at the sad face of Ellis. "Not that I didn't like meeting all of you!" She added quickly.

"Nah Ro," Ellis said. "Ah understan' if ya didn't like comin' here, ah even wish ah was somewhere else 'stead ah here." The boy looked down at the floor "Ah actually wish I was in New Jersey...".

Nicks eyes widened slightly. His hometown was New Jersey. '_How did he..._**' **Nick thought as he glanced at the Southerner.

The next day was no better than other days, no one came to rescue them, and Ellis still shot Nick, twice actually. So since he usually shot him five times a day, Nick thought he was in a good mood. Until he saw the witch...

Ellis always thought the witch wanted someone to love her, he would always fall for the same trap. He would walk up to her, try to talk to her, if he didn't startle her then, he would try to touch her shoulder in a calming way, the kind of was a best friend would help another best friend.

But Ellis was too injured, three Jockeys, two Boomers, and five Karma Chargers had came at him today. They were low on health packs, too.

As the witch was about to pounce Ellis, and then kill him, Nick shoved the 23 year old out of the path of the witch. The pain of the witch's claws that dug deep inside his arms and chest as she tried to rip him limb to limb made him cry out in severe pain. A gun shot by Coach and Rochelle made him know it was ok to heal himself now, but they didn't have a health pack.

"Nick!" The familiar voice of a certain Southerner made him look up at Ellis, who had found a health pack and was racing to the spot were Nick laid. Rochelle and Coach left so Ellis could heal Nick.

"Nick, I…. I'm really sorry for what I did… ya didn't have to save me like ya did." Ellis apologized as he finished healing Nick's wounds. Nick could see the guilty look in Ellis's deep blue eyes.

"Ellis…" Nick said, making Ellis quickly look at Nick. Nick leaned upward and gently kissed Ellis's soft, plush lips. Their lips only touched about a friction. But yet, they both felt a spark that brief moment. Ellis's eyes were closed and his breathing hitched up a bit. Nick caressed the Southerners face, rubbing around his beautiful eyes.

"Nick… I really don't want this to end." Nick looked the boy in the eye; the two stared into each other's eyes, struggling what to say next.

"Ellis, please just tell me why you were so distant? Was it because you were afraid to talk to me?" Ellis shook his head. "Then why?". Nick saw the tears pushing through Ellis's eyes, he was worried a little. Why did this kid make him feel so, odd?

"If we… leave, if we… make it…" Ellis looked like he was chocking back a sob, what was wrong?

"Ellis? What if we do make it?" Nick asked "Do you think I would go back and leave you?" The tears fell from the light brown haired man's eyes. He nodded and embraced Nick tightly around his waist. Nick felt weird again in the pit of his stomach. He held Ellis's chin so that the younger's face met his. Nick gently wiped the tears from the Southerner's fragile eyes.

"Nick…, would you ever leave me to go back to your hometown?" Ellis sadly whispered. Nick wanted to tell him he would never leave him. But he didn't want to say in the South were an infection was still spreading. Though he was sure no one was left from Ellis's family. But Nick was sure that he wanted the Southerner with him.

"Ellis," Nick sighed "What if you came with me to New Jersey?" Nick asked. The deep blue eyed man was defiantly shocked by the offer. "Would you really let me go with you, Nick?" The thirty five year old man nodded in response. Ellis grabbed Nick's shoulders forward so their lips crashed into each other's lips.

Once Rochelle and Coach returned to announce the next safe house, Nick and Ellis race to it as fast as possible, not even able to give Rochelle and Coach enough time to catch up. All Nick and Ellis thought was to get to the next safe house, get to the rescue helicopter and go and live together. Ellis was holding Nick's hand while they shot zombies and other creatures of the undead.

Rochelle and Coach smiled at the two, both knowing that the two men seemed… happier Ellis more than anyone. Nick never thought Ellis would feel like he did for the other. Ellis thought that if he didn't have anything worth fighting for, he did now.

First L4D2 story ever! I feel tingly :D though I wish I could do a little better in some areas… But I got to move on and learn. I feel like I should make this a chapter story, maybe…I really like this theme, and no one's reading my Harry Potter story so…I'll work on this story and then continue HP. AND A BIG THANK YOU TO RATT9!... Or else I would have worse grammar and spelling.

Total Words: 1,086 NEW RECORDS!


	2. Welcome Back,Nick

Warning: When I am given coffee at 2:06 a.m. Oh, and Nick X Ellis! But we all know you came here for that. :D

The Family That Came to Be

Chapter 2: Welcome Back, Nick

"Ellis, watch out!" Nick yelled as a Karma Charger almost tackled Ellis. They were just a few feet away from the safe house. Ellis moved quickly out of the Karma Charger's way. Nick sighed in relief that Ellis moved out of the way, he almost could have fell of the edge of the building. Nick grabbed the back of the shirt Ellis wore, pulling him near the rescue helicopter where Rochelle and Coach were standing, motioning them to get on the helicopter.

The duo made it to the rescue helicopter before it left. "Um… sir? Not to be rude or anythin', but ah… where we headin' to anyway?" The Southerner asked. The pilot said without turning his head to the 23 year old. "Well, we're heading north from the infection. Though, not many of the infected are left, only a few hundred. We're heading to New York. You should get some rest, all of you." The man said. Rochelle laid down on a separate bed and so did Coach. There was only one bed left, which made even Nick blush as much as Ellis did.

"Go ahead, kid. You need more rest than I do." Nick smiled at the younger. Ellis nodded and laid on his back, a few minutes later, he was sound asleep. Nick couldn't help how much he loved seeing the younger rest so peacefully.

Now all Nick had to worry about is how to get to New Jersey. Luckily, the conman knew a few men who owned a plane to fly him across to New Jersey. He looked at Ellis again. He felt terrible about how all his family was probably gone or turned into an infected. Oh the upper hand, no more "I ever tell ya 'bout the time me and my buddy Keith…" stories anymore. Nick wondered what was going on back home. His mother was at home with his father probably and his sister and brother must be at their "real" job, and his friend, Tanner, was probably at a nightclub trying to score some men.

After hours later, the plane landed and Nick woke up Ellis. Rochelle looked at Ellis and hugged him tight. "Oh, sweetie, are you going to be ok? You can stay at my house until you find a place, or maybe move in with Zoey or..." Rochelle offered, but Ellis shook his head. "Nah, Nick's house… and I decided that I don't think me and Zoey make a good couple. She told me that she likes that guy, um, Francis, right?" Ellis's response shocked Rochelle when he said he would be living with Nick.

When Ellis left the plane, Rochelle turned to Nick "You hurt my baby, and I'll shoot you so many times…" she warned. Nick shook his head "No way would I be able to hurt him. I care too much about that kid, more than when I was married for three years." Nick said. Rochelle smiled and gently hugged Nick "Good luck, I'm going to head out to Wisconsin back home. I'll visit you soon." She promised and then she walked off the plane.

Nick then walked off as he said thanks to the pilot. On the runway, Ellis was waiting for him smiling. "So, where are we headin' to now?" Nick laughed and said "You're lucky; you get to meet my family and friends over there." He said pointing over at the large land outside over the ocean.

Ellis waited on the plane while they were about to make their way to New Jersey. He looked at Nick, who was next to him, buckling his belt. Nick was really… handsome, that was the only way to describe him to Ellis. Nick saw his glance and caressed Ellis's lips with his own. Ellis pulled forward more, deepening the kiss. Nick smiled into the kiss. Ellis liked this, being with Nick, and felling comfortable with him. No danger, no drama, and no zombies.

Once off the plane, the two walked on the soil of New Jersey. A red convertible parked by the runway had a tall man with sandy blonde hair and had a blue tee and jeans waving at them while sitting on the car.

"Woo…" Ellis whistled with astonishment "Ya'll got a real nice car here." The Southerner said. "One of many." The tan man said while smirking at him and Nick. "So, Nick, you find out that Leroy left the mafia? Him and Jacob. Those two got in real trouble with the boss and fled a week ago." The stranger said. "Sure, all for one and one for all." Nick said while shrugging. The stranger laughed. "So, who's the kid?" He asked. "This is Ellis. While you drank a martini at the bar while kissing your little boyfriend, Alec, I was fighting the goddamn infected people in the goddamn south fighting with him." Nick explained.

"Well excuse me, but if you never kissed Alec, then you've never really been kissed." The man stated. Nick laughed "No, you've never been kissed because Ellis here is electric as a guitar when you kiss him." That defiantly made Ellis blush hard. The other man laughed and said "Well, you better get in the car. By the way, I'm Tanner." Tanner stated.

An hour drive later, Ellis and Nick were dropped off by Tanner in front of a large white house. Nick smiled and said "Well, get ready for a terrible experience." He said. "Whys that?"

Ellis asked. "Cause you're going to meet my parents, sucks to be you." Nick said.

The two men stood at the front door. Nick rang the doorbell and a minute later a thin woman with dark, long, silky brown hair with a warm smile and bright green eyes greeted the men into the house, her white dress that came below her knees flowing around her, majestically, almost.

"Hello, my name is Christy Carson, Nick's mother, who are you?" Her warm smile never left her pale face. Her face was beautiful, but it was as pale as a ghost. An angel maybe?

"Hi mam, I'm Ellis Harrison, I'm a friend of Nick's from the south." Ellis said. The smile faded, Christy sat down and said sadly "Ninety six percent of the south are infected." "Well, I'm one of the four percent." Ellis said, smiling at her.

"Oh, Nick, I'm glad your home. Laura and Conner are coming over this weekend." She smiled. Ellis guessed that was Nick's brother and sister. It really made him excited to meet Nick's family; his mother was not at all like Nick. She was real nice. She even showed them to the guest room. "I guess Ellis here would like a different bed?" She smiled. Nick froze "Well, umm… me and Ellis are kind of in a relationship… so…" The look on Christy's face was… happiness? She hugged Nick "Honey, I'm glad you found someone! Ok, I'll go leave you two to talk, I need to call you siblings and tell them you're here." Then Christly left.

Nick felt uncomfortable about telling Ellis the truth, but it was now or never…

WOO! Second chapter is up! I feel the adrenaline! I can't wait for the next chapter!

Total Words: 1,247 NEW RECORD! Oh and, hehe, pay freaking back Tanner for calling me a mental blonde. But on the upper hand, I was right! Alec told me yesterday after I wrote this that you two are dating! Best of luck Tanner-kun! Oh, and good luck with putting up with the grouch, Alec-kun.


	3. Meet the Family, Ellis

Warning: Done in complete boredom at 11:14 a.m. Oh, and Nick X Ellis. But that's what you came here for. :D Smex scene!

The Family That Came to Be

Chapter 3: Meet the Family, Ellis

Ellis sat on the king size bed that he shared with Nick. The thirty five year old looked worried and distant.

The Southerner moved closer to Nick as the conman sat down. Ellis moved his hands to Nick's neck and spread butterfly kisses throughout his throat, making Nick moan. Ellis rubbed Nick's knees as the black haired man licked his bottom lip and attacked the younger's pink lips. Nick's tongue fought Ellis's in a dominate battle that Nick won. He laid the Southerner on his back and kissed his neck feverishly "N-nick… I don't think this is a good idea…" Ellis said, fearing his so-to-be lover's mother may come in to check on them.

"Ellis, she's in her room, she won't see us." Nick breathed heavily. His breathing was causing a certain part of Ellis to swell. Nick's legs were on each side of Ellis. Ellis bucked upward, causing their erections to rub, causing both males to gasp. Ellis felt electrified; he pushed again and again so Nick would get the hint to start.

"Eager are we? Well than," Nick leaned down next to Ellis's ear "I'll solve it." He whispered huskily, making Ellis's erection harden more. Nick pulled off his white coat and blue button up slowly, so slowly that Ellis thought it was painful not to touch Nick. Ellis pulled off his yellow shirt as Nick unbuckled his own pants, and then slid them off his legs. Nick's hands made their way to Ellis's pants and once they were off, he through them on the ground.

"Nick~" The Southerner whined in his accent. Nick yanked off both their boxers in one motion. Nick's three fingers were placed in front of the confused Ellis's lips. "Just suck on them, it'll hurt less." Ellis took the fingers, his saliva covering them. Once Nick removed his fingers, he kissed Ellis and circled around Ellis's entrance. Ellis's eyes closed in pleasure and pushed closer to the finger. Nick entered Ellis's entrance with his fingers all at once. "Ahh! Nick, harder!" Ellis panted. Once Nick saw Ellis push against his fingers he pressed the tip of his cock into Ellis. "Nick, ah, please!" In and out Nick slid as Ellis moaned his lovers name and swear words. Ellis came over his and Nick's chest and Nick came inside Ellis a minute later.

The two laid on the bed, panting and sweating. "Nick?" Ellis asked "Do ya think your ma heard us?" Nick turned to look at his lover "I don't know how she hadn't, her rooms next door." That made Ellis turn so red that Nick laughed. The elder kissed his lover on the tip of his nose. "Nick, you mind if I ask about your sister and brother?" Ellis asked. "Sure, what about them?" "Well, fer starters, what they look like, and what are they like, course, if they are ok with…ya 'know…us." Ellis felt a little embarrassed about asking permission about his relationship. "Well, Laura is blonde and is flat, I mean flat. She's way too skinny to be thirty." Nick laughed, but he had a funny look in his eyes, sadness? "I haven't talk to her in years, since I married Lilly, she always thought of her as trash. Guess she was right." Nick still had a faraway look in his eyes. "My brother, Conner, is weak as hell, more like a girl, and that also explains why he's gay. So he wouldn't judge us." Nick smiled at Ellis. The younger never seen Nick smile. He liked it. He got a warm pleasure seeing it. "What 'bout Laura? Would she judge us?" Nick shook his head "No, she has a lot of gay friends, Alec being one of them." "Wow, you sure have good friends and family here."

Ellis thought of his ma, and his sister Lucy who was pregnant. Not to mention his pa, his brother Dane, and Keith too. "Ya 'know, I wonder if my friends and family ever made it. Poor Lucy, if someone didn't deserve it, it was her. She was going to name her baby Joanna after our grandma. She was six months pregnant too…" Nick was shocked about Ellis's sister. "Ellis, maybe if they aren't dead, they may have been on the rescue boat we missed, or that one helicopter. They may have been in another state." Ellis looked at Nick with hope filled eyes that were brighter than ever "You think so?" "Sure, maybe you might see them again." Ellis kissed Nick "Thanks, Nick. I only hope that their ok." Nick wanted to tell Ellis one more thing, but he knew he had to wait. He had to wait for the right moment to tell him.

The next hour Laura, her husband Jack, and her children Kelly and Jacob were at the house. "Laura, nice to see you again, sis." Nick smirked at the blonde, lanky woman. She rolled her eyes at Nick and pulled him into a hug. "Glad you got rid of that bitch, bro." She said. Ellis looked at the small girl pulling at his arm "Mr.? I'm Kelly, are you dating my Uncle?" she asked innocently, which shocked Ellis and Laura "Kelly! Don't ask such private questions!" Laura flipped. Nick laughed "Pretty straight-forward, eh Kelly?" Nick picked up his niece and gave her a hug. Kelly had brown, short hair like her father and a lanky appearance like her mother. A little toddler was in Kelly's father's hands. "That's my baby brother Jacob!" Kelly said while pointing at the toddler. Jacob had blonde hair and a built figure for a toddler.

The door rang and two men came through the door "Nick, Laura, good to see both of you again." Conner was blonde and thin, he wore a black suit and suede shoes. "So Conner is this Damien?" Nick asked, looking at Damien suspiciously. "Well, good to meet you. Better not break my little brother's heart." Nick warned. Damien laughed "Never, I love him too much." He said while he kissed Conner's hand.

Two hours later after being introduced to Laura and Conner, Ellis waved goodbye to Nick's siblings as they drove away with their families. Christy offered Nick and Ellis to stay the night. The two fell asleep on the king sized bed in each other's arms.

Ellis had a dream of him seeing Lucy. She was pregnant and was in the hospital, Hank, her husband, was by her side. His ma and pa were sitting in the waiting room to see Lucy. Dane was outside, smoking a cigarette to get the stress off him. Keith was nowhere in sight. Ellis had this strange feeling that Keith was long gone.

Nick saw in his dream, a beautiful girl with long dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. She was chasing a boy with short black hair, both fell on the green grass outside, laughing. Nick immediately knew who the two were. It was him and his ex-wife, Lilly, as children. Nick remembered the day they started dating. Lilly never really loved him, he never loved her. They just married to have someone to be with. It was never meaningful. Laura didn't like the fact Nick married someone he didn't love. Conner just wished Nick would understand the meaning of love.

When Nick woke up, he saw Ellis next to him, curled into a ball. Nick leaned over to the other's face and kissed him gently on his pink lips. He thought about his apartment, would Ellis like it? He didn't look like a fancy type of person.

The next day when Ellis woke up, he found Nick dressed in his clean white suit. "Hey, time to get up." Nick said while kissing Ellis. The Southerner dressed into his yellow shirt and jeans. The two walked out to the front porch after saying their goodbyes to Christy. Tanner and a brunette man waited for them in Tanner's car.

"Alec, Tanner. I shocked you two aren't sucking faces." Nick said while he sat in the backseat of the car. Ellis accidently slipped and fell into Nick's lap. "Eh, OH! S-sorry, Nick!" Nick just pulled Ellis in to sit on his lap. Ellis had blushed way more than a man should in his entire lifetime. Tanner laughed as he saw them in the rearview mirror. Alec smiled a bit.

Ellis was shocked when he saw Nick's house. It was more like a mansion than a house. It was all white, four story, twelve windows. Nick led Ellis inside the house as they waved goodbye to Tanner and Alec. The house on the inside had a stairway and a living room with a normal TV, a sofa and a coffee table.

"Wow, sure is some place, Nick!" Ellis said amazed. They walked up the stairs to a bed room and a bathroom. It only had one bed, Ellis didn't mind though, he liked the idea of sleeping with Nick. The bathroom was white and the kitchen was light blue, Ellis's favorite color. "Hey Ellis, I need to head to work for a bit so I can explain why I wasn't there for five months." Nick said as he kissed Ellis "Sure Nick, I should look around the place, if I can." Ellis said "Course you can look around, you live here now, Ellis." Nick said as he walked to the door.

Ellis looked around the house. He saw the bed and thought. The Southerner got the best idea in his mind. He looked at the clock '_It's 1:34 p.m. now. Nick probably won't be home till_ _7:00 p.m.'_ Ellis thought as he took out his old raggedy wallet out "Wow, I forgot I got paid the day of the apocalypse, I have four hundred dollars! Woohoo!" Ellis walked to the nearest shop and got what he needed. Nick was going to go crazy!

Le gasp! What did Ellis get? Will Nick like? And will I actually write it? REVIEW no, you don't hafta :D

Total Words : 1,708 NEW RECORD!


	4. What Happens in the Bedroom

**Warning: Done at 12:12 p.m. at an extremely boring time. But let's get to what you came here for: Nick X Ellis. P.s, this is a BIG smex scene (well for me that is)**

**The Family That Came to Be**

**Chapter 4: What Happens in a Bedroom**...

**Ellis was eager to test out his "tools" he bought a few hours ago to try out on his lover. In five minutes Nick would open the door and see the note. Ellis write on the note that he was going shopping, of course he wasn't.**

**Nick walked through the front door of his house; he saw a note on the coffee table. He picked it up and he read it out loud "**_Dear Nick, I'm out shopping right now so I'll see you in a few minutes_**" Nick sighed and went to the****ir bedroom. He fell on the bed and relaxed on his back.**

**Ellis walked through the door slowly; he hid in the garage and waited for Nick to come home. He crept up the stairs. He wasn't wearing anything so he felt as cold as a penguin. He opened the door to Nick and his bedroom. Nick was lying on the bed. Ellis walked up to the elder and saw the surprised look on his face as he noticed that he was naked. "Ellis, what are you-****"Ellis**** stopped Nick by kissing him hard on the mouth.**

**Nick slipped his tongue into Ellis's mouth, when they had to breathe; Nick said "Did you want to surprise me?" "Maybe…" Ellis said. Ellis stripped Nick down to nothing, now they were both naked. Ellis rubbed Nick's leg and said "Wait a minute, I'll be right back." And Ellis left to get his bag. When he came back, he had rope in one hand and lube in the other. Before Nick could react, Ellis pounced on Nick and grabbed his arms "This won't last too long, darlin'." Ellis assured.**

"**Ellis, this isn't funny, get this off!" Nick said "Oh no, darlin' you have to wear that." Ellis said pointing to the rope around Nick's arms and legs. Ellis leaned down to Nick's face "Cause you have to be punished for leaving me home." Ellis said trying to be seductive. Ellis moved down to Nick's already hardened erection and gave it a lick, a shudder from Nick made Ellis moan and vibrate through his mouth to Nick's erection. Ellis took all of Nick into his mouth until he felt his public hair near his nose.**

"**Ah! Ellis! You're making me so hard!" Nick said, trying to make Ellis release him from the ropes clutch "You should let me go so I can help you with your little problem." Nick said while motioning his eyes to Ellis's erection. "Heh, you think I'm dumb? I think I can fix my own problem and yours too without touching each other, or for right now." Ellis laid right in front of Nick with his erection facing Nick. Ellis began to stroke himself "Nick, ah! I bet you wish you were doing this." Ellis groaned as he grabbed the lube and then thought for a minute "No…" He said and sat up so he was in front Nick.**

"**Now darlin', you need to release your own problem don't you?" Ellis said as he stuck his fingers to Nick's lips. Nick complied and sucked them and coated them with saliva "Nick, you really want me to finger-fuck myself bad, don't you?" Ellis smirked as he removed his fingers and laid back down and Nick began to be a little mad "Ya 'know what? When I get out from this rope****…" Nick said angrily "Tell me what cha gonna do, darlin'****, tell me what cha gonna do…" Ellis said as one of his fingers made its way to his entrance "I'll lean you over and screw the hell out of you." Nick said smirking as Ellis moaned. "I'd make you clean my cock with your tongue and make you suck it dry." Nick said as Ellis was already thrusting three fingers in and out of his puckered entrance.**

**Nick was panting from his arousal "Goddamn it…" Nick said as he breathed harder. "Nick! Ahh!Ahh! Shit, oh, Nick!" Ellis said as he came hard. Ellis soon came back from his high and said "Nick, looks like you still have your problem. I guess I couldn't make you cum from that, but this will." Ellis said as he lowered himself onto Nicks fully harden erection. Nick noticed Ellis was getting already hard "Ellis? Do you like my hard cock in your tight hole?" Nick asked as Ellis slid up and down his length "Come on, Ellis; tell me how much you like it. Tell me how hard you get." Nick said thrusting his hips up as Ellis slid down, hitting his prostate "AH! Nick, ah, you make me so hard! Ah! It feels so good!" Ellis said. "Oh! Ellis, your making me so hard right now!" Nick groaned. The next second the two came at the same time. Both panting as Ellis fell onto Nick "Ellis? Could you get this goddamn rope off me?" Nick asked "Sure thing, **_**darlin'**_**" Ellis said. "I kinda liked you all tied up." Ellis said blushing "Yeah? Well you ever fucking do that again, and I'll-""Lean me over and screw the hell out of me?" Ellis ****said, mocking Nick's statement "Ya'll said you were going to when ya got out of the tied ropes." Ellis reminded. "Oh, don't think I won't! One day you will get it."**

"**Sure ya will darlin'" Ellis said kissing Nick.**

**Not my longest chapter, but I wanted to write the little smut scene for you all (and Tanner and Alec and Gracelyn and Catty and Veronica and Joanna and Amelia and…) still terrible at sex scenes…**

**Total Words: 973**


End file.
